


Greece

by MorningGlory2



Category: Actor RPF, Fashion Model RPF
Genre: Evanstan - Freeform, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, jon kortajarena - Freeform, kortastan, slight mentions of chris evans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 11:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16575203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorningGlory2/pseuds/MorningGlory2
Summary: They'd ended up in bed the first time after dinner and several drinks, the Grecian food and music getting to Sebastian’s head. It was nothing like the experiences he was used to, the man knew what he was doing in a way Sebastian and his previous on again/off again lover didn't. They were navigating some off again time, which lent itself to being the perfect time for Sebastian to explore. He didn't want to, truth be told, but if he had to...this was as good a time as any.





	Greece

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TeamDamon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamDamon/gifts).



> I'm not even sure how we started sailing this ship, Team Damon and I, but here we are doing what we do best--writing fanfic about it! Just google the gifs of them...you won't be sorry. Jon is absolutely adorable and Sebastian...well you know what he is if you follow me and my writing. I hope you enjoy this!

Sebastian wasn’t sure what he enjoyed more, the feel of the lips against his skin or the sound of the sweet Spanish murmured against his neck. It was far different than anything he’d experienced thus far, the lips were full and soft and the words...well they could have also been described as warm and soft.    
  
This wasn’t their first time, no. Since Sebastian had been in Greece, single and finding his way through a new chapter in his life, Jon had been visiting sporadically. And while maybe it wasn’t the best Sebastian had ever felt in bed with a man, it was unforgettable in its own ways.

 

They'd met at an event earlier in the year, their flirtations hidden in quiet corners and text messages. Greece had given them the first real opportunity to explore their potential budding chemistry. 

 

They'd ended up in bed the first time after dinner and several drinks, the Grecian food and music getting to Sebastian’s head. It was nothing like the experiences he was used to, the man knew what he was doing in a way Sebastian and his previous on again/off again lover didn't. They were navigating some off again time, which lent itself to being the perfect time for Sebastian to explore. He didn't want to, truth be told, but if he had to...this was as good a time as any. 

 

And Jon was making is  _ very _ worth his time. 

 

One particular deep stroke of his cock left Sebastian gripping the sheets and squirming into the bed. Jon had him flattened out on his stomach, fingers in his, rocking his body against him hard and sensually, the merciless run of their sweaty skin making Sebastian groan entirely too loud and often. 

 

” _ Oh fuck, ”  _ Sebastian groaned into the sheets on his king size bed in his Grecian suite. Jon nibbled on the back of his neck as he held Sebastian's body down with a firm hand. 

 

”Do not squirm, darling, ” the man hummed against his shoulder. Sebastian could hear his grin. 

 

”Fucking hard not to, ” Sebastian whined in reply through gritted teeth, albeit a grin still on his face. ”Jon, I'm so close, let me ride you, wanna see your face when you come, ” he was needy, gasping as he spoke, glancing back at Jon over his shoulder. Jon was grinning, pleased. 

 

”Well, when you ask me so nicely…”

 

The name still felt foreign on Sebastian’s lips and the way he spoke still made it fresh and new, but Sebastian sometimes yearned for that soft dominant voice in the throes. He maneuvered his naked body around Jon still, straddling his thighs and sliding down over his cock easily. He was long--it fit his tall frame--and he hit deep inside Sebastian, enough to make him have to catch his breath and steady himself before he started to move. 

 

It wasn't like that thick cock he used to take though, no. That one would always fill him best. 

 

Hands on his cheat, Sebastian started to rock, driving the cock deep within him, making it rub all the sweet spots and make Jon grip his hips and cry out. He didn't praise Sebastian like he was used to. But that was okay, maybe it was special, just for him and…

 

He let moans fall from his lips because no matter what it felt fucking great to have a cock inside him, to lose his mind for just a little while. He was going to come hard and a small of his mind thanked the heavens for the remembrance of the condom for the cock buried inside him.  _ That  _ was only for  _ him.  _ No one else got to fill him up. He missed that. 

 

It was rushed to the end, Sebastian’s hand jerking his own cock as Jon moved Sebastian’s hips hard against him. Quick breaths mixed with curses and moans and then suddenly it was over. Seb held himself up with one hand on Jon’s lean torso as he spilled across that gorgeous body, and Jon shook against him, losing himself to the pleasure. 

 

It was an easy separation and the cigarettes were out before Sebastian had grabbed towels. They lay naked on the bed once they were cleaned, Jon’s leg thrown over Sebastian’s as they smoked off their orgasms. 

 

Sebastian had given up smoking until Greece and Jon. He'd give it up again once he left. It was an in-the-moment thing, he decided. 

 

As they lay quietly chatting, Sebastian sore in the best ways and sated in the best ways, he glanced at the beautiful man beside him as he carried on about a shoot in Barcelona and Sebastian decided he’d see this through. Jon was  _ good _ , he was kind and sweet and maybe not everything Sebastian was looking or (not anything he was  _ used to _ ) but that was okay. He'd see it through and let me be what it would be for a while. 

 

_ It is what it is.  _ Somehow that always seemed to fit. 

  
  



End file.
